


If Walls Talked

by MinEryn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinEryn/pseuds/MinEryn
Summary: Hyunjin needs a friend, and Bang Chan is there for him, but in a place least most expected.The shower.And if walls could talk, they would say that Hyunjin didn’t want this moment to end.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	If Walls Talked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I saw that picture if Hyunjin and Bang Chan that they posted a few days ago with Hyunjin’s blue contacts and Chan’s hand on his shoulder protectively and I HAD to write something. Thanks for reading!

The steam emitted from the glass walls of the shower as Hyunjin stood under the spray, relaxing his muscles under the almost scalding water. The past weeks training and working out that lead up to the event that happened just a few hours ago were exhausting to say the least, but now they have officially announced that they will be on the show ‘Kingdom’ with Ateez and The Boyz. Hyunjin thought about Choi San for a moment, that man was an amazing dancer, they all were. Hyunjin almost felt small and incompetent on stage compared to them.

Hyunjin leaned his head on the wall, closing his eyes as he let the warm liquid run down his spine, until he felt a cool rush of air and heard the sound of the shower door opening. Hyunjin immediately felt a presence behind him and he spun around so fast he almost slipped, but two strong hands caught him by the arms, steadying him. The intruder, actually Bang Chan stood in front of him, his big brown eyes searching Hyunjin’s for something, anything it seemed. He almost looked scared, as he stood completely naked in front of him and vice versa. Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak but Chan gently pressed a large soft hand to his lips, silencing him. 

‘Please don’t ask me why, because I-I’m not even sure yet myself.’ He spoke quietly but loud enough to be heard over the shower water hitting the walls and floor. It was rare the members showered together, if even at all. Hyunjin wasn’t even sure any of them ever had, and even if they did it was to save time before a show or before bed. But still, he wasn’t sure any of them ever had. 

Bang Chan removed his hand but his other lingered on Hyunjin’s arm still, from when he grabbed the blonde to help him keep his balance.  
‘I can go if you want me to. Please just let me know.’ Hyunjin searched Chan’s face for a moment, seeing how he was almost pleading to let him stay with his big eyes. Chan went to turn, his hand slipping from Hyunjin’s arm but Hyunjin quickly grabbed his hand, keeping him there.

‘Stay.’ Hyunjin blurted out. ‘Please.’ he added quietly. Bang Chan looked up at him and gave him a tentative nod. They took in each others presence for a moment, just looking at eachother before Hyunjin hesitantly turned around, his back facing the elder. He let the water run over his face, then his chest and he heard the soap cap open, then he felt large hands on his shoulders, ghosting down his back, rubbing gently into his skin.

‘I suppose I felt we just needed this. A hot shower. I know we could have done it separately but, I dunno.’ Chan said and rubbed down Hyunjin’s arms with his soapy hands. ‘I guess I just felt we needed each others company? In a secluded space, after the week we’ve had. After the week you’ve had. Is that selfish of me?’ Chan questioned and Hyunjin shook his head, reveling at the feeling of warm hands on his skin that weren’t his own for a change. ‘No, it’s not selfish Hyung.’ He answered and there was a moment of silence.

‘You did amazing today, Hyunjin. You worked so hard with Ateez and The Boyz. Everyone was so pleased, I was so pleased. I’m proud of you.’ Hyunjin grew warm inside as well as on the outside. ‘Thank you, Hyung. That means a lot.’ He said and relaxed his shoulders as Chan massaged circles into his muscles. 

‘You must ache, I know I do after intense training and dance practice.’ This made Hyunjin laugh. ‘You have no idea Channie. My whole body hurts, like I just got hit by a bus.’ he replied and Bang Chan sighed.  
‘I’m sorry Jinnie.’ he said, using the others nickname as well. Hyunjin just shrugged. 

Bang Chan ran his hands down Hyunjin’s smooth back, his hands ghosting over his spine, lower until he reached the small of the youngers back. Chan stilled for a moment, before sliding his hands around Hyunjin’s small waist, resting them on his hip bones, leaning his head against his back, their lower bodies not yet touching.

‘Can I hold you like this? Please.’ He questioned, his warm breath fanning over Hyunjin’s back. Hyunjin nodded, barely, as if he was nervous. ‘I won’t do anything, not unless you ask me to. Please don’t think that’s why I came here.’ Bang Chan assured. Hyunjin nodded more firmly this time. ‘I know, I trust you Hyung. You can relax too, you know.’ He said, knowing how awkward it must be for Chan to stand purposely keeping an awkward distance between their bodies.

He knew it must have felt uncomfortable and now Bang Chan had the option to relax, he had the decision to press his naked body against Hyunjin’s and Hyunjin was just wondering if he’d take it. He was wondering if it would make this all awkward between them, but he didn’t have much time to dwell on it as he felt the warmth of Chan’s everything pressing against his backside. ‘Thank you.’ his Hyung said against his skin.

Hyunjin felt it, the curve of Chan’s member against his backside, he felt the elders stomach against his lower back and he felt Chan’s thighs against his own. His broad chest pressed to him to gingerly, so gently as if Chan felt Hyunjin would break if he pressed any harder, so Hyunjin pressed back against him, signaling that he in fact won’t break, and that it was ok. But nothing was sexual, nothing felt like it was getting hot, it all just felt so comforting.

Hyunjin closed his eyes as he felt Bang Chan’s grip on his hips get stronger. ‘Is this ok?’ he asked and Hyunjin nodded. ‘Yes, it’s-‘ he cut himself off and chewed his lip. It’s more than ok. He knew Chan was looking at him confused, so he turned to face him, pressing their bodies back together, front to front. He wrapped his arms around Bang Chan’s neck and rested his head im his shoulder, feeling the surprise in Chan’s movements but the elder placed his arms back around his hips anyway. ‘I really did need this Channie. Thank you.’ He whispered next to his ear. He felt the shiver that ran through Chan’s body but he chose to ignore it, for now. They stayed like this for a while, Bang Chan humming against Hyunjin’s ear, swaying them back and forth under the warm water. Hyunjin could have fallen asleep if it weren’t for the warmth pressed against his front, keeping his senses heightened. 

Hyunjin felt the urge to kiss him, as if he never had the urge before but that would be a lie. ‘Bang Chan?’ he questioned quietly and Chan hummed in response. ‘Would it ruin our friendship if I asked to kiss you?’ Chan’s movements halted. Hyunjin stood there, still like a statue as if he was trying to convince Chan that he was no longer there in the shower with him. Maybe if I stand still he will think I left. He thought. I’m so stupid. 

‘Not if we don’t let it.’ came the reply and Hyunjin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He leaned back to look at Chan, admiring his big brown puppy eyes. ‘You mean it?’ he asked and Chan smiled with those stupid perfect teeth. ‘I would love to kiss you, Hyunjin.’ and with that, their lips were moving against each others, slowly. Slow enough for them to be able to taste eachother, to feel eachother, to know the others mouth inside and out. Hyunjins grip on Chan tightened and Bang Chan pressed harder against the younger, but they parted before it got too far. Bang Chan pressed his forehead against Hyunjin’s and he took a moment to catch his breath. ‘Hyunjin,’ he said and Hyunjin opened his eyes to look into Chan’s, their foreheads still against each others.

Chan only smiled and gingerly kissed him shortly once more, and pulled away. ‘You are so beautiful.’ He said and Hyunjin almost teared up at those words. That coming from Bang Chan was, everything to him, If shower walls could talk, they would be screaming that Hyunjin never wanted to leave this moment.


End file.
